1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to computing platform accessories and, more particularly, to a device to hold an IPAD® or other electronic tablets in a desired position.
Tablets, such as an IPAD®, have become a valuable asset that is used in many people's daily lives. They afford a person a compact version of a computer that is readily available and easy to transport. As used herein, the term “tablet” includes any preferred type of a mobile computing platform.
Another version of the tablet is an e-reader. An e-reader is a compact device meant for viewing and reading books. The e-readers provide a user to select and download any available desired book for a small fee. The e-reader provides convenient reading of a book at any desired location without the need of carrying around the book itself. In particular, a lightweight, thin e-reader may contain many books and magazines, thereby allowing expanded reading options without ever having to transport one book or magazine.
As technology is rapidly growing, numerous types and versions of tablets are becoming available to consumers. The tablets help people with school and work while also providing a person with content for their enjoyment. For many people, tablets are quickly becoming a preference over laptop and even desktop computers.
Tablets also offer a convenient way to access the Internet and provide users with many of the same capabilities provided with a desktop computer or a laptop computer. The tablets are designed to be thin, lightweight and portable. Due to these qualities, sales of tablets are on the rise.
Many tablets include an option to download various applications for use on the tablet. These applications, commonly referred to as “apps,” can be purchased for a fee or are sometimes offered at no charge. The apps allow a person to personalize their tablet with content that appertains to any of their desired interests or needs.
The apps may include social networking, photo sharing, games, business tools, or any other preferred type of content. The apps are generally provided in a marketplace type setup where a user can scroll through the various apps and select which apps are desired for purchase and downloading to their tablet.
The tablets include a touch screen which is used to navigate through the content provided on the tablet. One hand typically holds the tablet while the other hand (or finger of the other hand) is used on the touch screen.
While a person is using a tablet, their head is generally disposed in a looking-down orientation to view the screen. After a period of time has elapsed while in this position, fatigue of the neck muscles is likely to occur. A tablet user can feel a stiff neck or other muscle aches after prolonged tilting of their head to look down at the tablet screen.
Prior art tablet holders provide users with a hands-free holding of the tablet but typically do not provide a sufficient height to raise the tablet to eye-level. A user will still need to look down at the tablet disposed within the prior art holder. Additionally the prior art tablet holders do not provide means to securely attach the tablet to the holder during use. If the tablet is not securely held in place, as the person is using the touch screen, the tablet is likely to shift its position within the prior art holder, or worse, may fall.
Prior art holders also typically include a stationary holder that does not permit a person to move the tablet within the holder to a desired angle. A person may desire to angle the table a certain way to comfortably use the tablet while sitting down or driving in a vehicle. Also, if a person is standing up, it may be desirable to have the tablet held in an elevated position with respect to the person's height.
It is also desirable to have a tablet holder that can properly support a tablet for use within a vehicle. Many apps available on the tablets include maps or navigational aids. Should the person be traveling to unfamiliar areas, convenient access to maps and driving directions is desired.
Many states are enforcing hands-free driving. This requires a driver to maintain both hands on the wheel and not hold any other object or device while driving. If a person is using a tablet to receive navigational driving directions, a holding device for the tablet is required to adhere to the hand-free driving law. If a person uses a tablet without a holding device and they are caught by law enforcement, a ticket and fine is likely to be imposed onto the driver of the vehicle.
It is important for any holding device to securely retain the tablet. This is especially true in environments with vibration, such as in a motor vehicle.
However, this presents a conflict of needs. On one hand, a holding device is desired that can securely retain the tablet in a preferred viewing angle and orientation. On the other hand, rapid connection of the table to the holding device is desired as is rapid removal of the tablet from the holding device. Prior art solutions fail to provide the desired balance of secure holding and easy installation and removal.
There are also numerous other environments where holding the tablet is desired. For example, many people use their tablets while standing in the kitchen or while seated on a sofa in a living room, or when laying or sitting in bed. There is a need for a holding device that can be used in any of these or other environments, as desired, or moved from one environment to another that is quite different.
Therefore, a holding device that can readily adapted for use in different environments is needed. For example, while seated on the sofa, some users would prefer a holding device that was placed on an end table or a coffee table while other users would prefer a holding device that was placed directly on the floor. Similarly, other users would prefer a holding device that was clamped onto an edge of the end table or coffee table or to a kitchen cabinet.
In a motor vehicle, certain users would prefer a holding device that was placed on the floor of the vehicle, while others would prefer a holding device that included a clamp for attachment where desired, while others would prefer a holding device with a suction-type of mount that attached to the windshield or another smooth or glass surface in the vehicle.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a mobile computing platform holding device that helps to ameliorate the above-mentioned problems and difficulties as well as ameliorate those additional problems and difficulties as may be recited in the “OBJECTS AND SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION” or discussed elsewhere in the specification or which may otherwise exist or occur and that are not specifically mentioned herein.
As various embodiments of the instant invention help provide a more elegant solution to the various problems and difficulties as mentioned herein, or which may otherwise exist or occur and are not specifically mentioned herein, and by a showing that a similar benefit is not available by mere reliance upon the teachings of relevant prior art, the instant invention attests to its novelty. Therefore, by helping to provide a more elegant solution to various needs, some of which may be long-standing in nature, the instant invention further attests that the elements thereof, in combination as claimed, cannot be obvious in light of the teachings of the prior art to a person of ordinary skill and creativity.
Clearly, such a device would be useful and desirable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Mobile computing platform holding devices are, in general, known. For example, the following patent documents describe various types of these devices, some of which may have some degree of relevance to the invention. Other patent documents listed below may not have any significant relevance to the invention. The inclusion of these patent documents is not an admission that their teachings anticipate any aspect of the invention. Rather, their inclusion is intended to present a broad and diversified understanding regarding the current state of the art appertaining to either the field of the invention or possibly to other related or even distal fields of invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,128,046 to Howard, Jr., that issued on Mar. 6, 2012;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,861,985 to Galvin, that issued on Jan. 4, 2011;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,431,251 to Carnevali, that issued on Oct. 7, 2008;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,374,142 to Carnevali, that issued on May 20, 2008;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,888,940 to Deppen, that issued on May 3, 2005;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,807 to Tarulli, that issued on Nov. 30, 1999; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,174 to Sheppard, et al., that issued on Jun. 27, 1989.
And including U.S. Design patents:
U.S. Design Pat. No. D636,778 to Corsini, et al., that issued on Apr. 26, 2011;
U.S. Design Pat. No. D636,777 to Corsini, et al., that issued on Apr. 26, 2011;
U.S. Design Pat. No. D521,990 to Richter, that issued on May 30, 2006; and
U.S. Design Pat. No. D502,956 to Holmes, et al., that issued on Mar. 15, 2005.
And including U.S. Patent Application Publications:
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0119047 to Lumpkin, et al., that published on May 17, 2012;
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0100398 to Lee, that published on Apr. 26, 2012; and
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0034753 to Lee, that published on Feb. 15, 2007.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.